This type of cap, which is often used with blown plastic containers such as those of PVC, is itself made of injection molded plastic such as polyethylene, and the most frequently encountered problem is obtaining a good seal despite the relative flexibility of the material making up the container and cap, especially when the container holds a liquid under pressure such as a carbonated beverage.